La chanson des roses de l'hiver
by sayu77
Summary: Univers Alternatif mariage d'arya et de sansa à Port-Réal.


**EDDARD**

Lord Eddard Stark n'avait pas l'habitude d'être enclin à la nervosité. Cependant, alors qu'il attendait que les visiteurs se manifestent, il ressentit le besoin de déplacer son poids d'un pied à l'autre tout en ayant une expression d'anxiété qui lui était si inhabituelle.  
Il essaya de la réprimer et se tint droit, le visage fermé, mais malgré son extérieur calme, Ned ne pouvait pas tromper sa femme.  
Catelyn après divers regards appuya brièvement sa main dans son dos pour le soutenir, elle le relâcha dès qu'ils entendirent les sons du cor.

Eddard ne voyait que deux raisons d'expliquer une seconde visite royal en seulement trois ans d'intervalle. Le long voyage de Robert Baratheon à Winterfell juste après qu'ils eurent entendu parler de la mort de Jon Arryn, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Comment pouvait-il, surtout après que le roi ait voyagé près d'un mois entier pour venir ici et le lui demander en personne?

À la distinction du bruit des chevaux qui s'approchait, Ned tourna sa tête vers ses enfants. Il les regarda avec une nostalgie certaine, il savait dans son cœur que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunis tous en même temps à winterfell.  
Avec un soupir, il regardait chacun d'entre eux, Ned étudia chaque visage avec la même tristesse.  
À l'âge de neuf ans, Rickon était encore un peu jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, mais le simple fait de s'habiller et d'être tous debout dans la cour lui prouvait que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se passer.  
Bran, qui venait d'avoir quatorze ans, était plus sérieux que son père ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, prenant très à cœur son rôle de grand frère pour Rickon. Bran voulait donner l'exemple et il réussissait à merveille.

Ned réprima un sourire alors qu'il regardait Arya qui sautait presque d'énervement, lançant à tout le monde un regard plein de ressentiment. La faire se comporter correctement lors de la visite du roi allait être encore un sacré défi. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas approuver publiquement le comportement de sa fille la plupart du temps, le fait qu'elle soit si féroce et sauvage à quinze ans lui rappelait tendrement sa sœur où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en privé chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.  
Arya est la réincarnation de Lyanna, Ned ne pourrai les différencier si elle se tenait toutes les deux l'une à côté de l'autre au même âges, le souvenir de sa petite sœur revenait le hanter à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de sa fille.

Il avança ses yeux vers Sansa, elle tripotait nerveusement ses mains, essayant de voir aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient la porter. Il savait le pourquoi de son anxiété, cette raison était totalement l'oppose de celle de sa sœur. Le mariage était tout ce dont Sansa parlait depuis son annonce, c'était le rêve du beau prince charment qui se concrétisait. Joffrey avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux verts de félin était la munificence Lannister.

Au souvenir de Ned, Joffrey était grand pour son âge, la taille svelte mais lors de sa dernière visite, il lui avait semblé très imbu de sa personne, le jeune prince de quinze ans avait souvent la moue aux lèvres et le regard plein de dédain et d'ennui, son comportement ressemblait tout pour tout a sa mère la reine Cersei. Eddard ne voulait pas condamner les rapports avec son futur gendre, mais Ned envisageait que Joffrey avais malheureusement tout hérité des Lannister.  
Lord Stark chassait cette pensé négative en favorisent la nature complaisante et douce de Sansa, il se rassura en arguant qu'un mariage avec Sansa pouvais débouter sur une union heureuse et respectueuse alors qu'avec Arya et Joffrey ça finirai à coup sûr, en un désastre total.

Le visage de Jon était sombre, et Ned savait que c'était parce qu'il était assez vieux pour comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Les filles étaient distraites par leur destin, l'une pleine de joie et l'autre attristée. Rickon était trop jeune et Bran espérait probablement que son père pourrait dire non à ce que le roi voudrait lui demander, mais à vingt-un ans, Jon savait mieux.  
Et Ned redoutait que s'il partait dans le sud, Jon rejoindrai la garde de nuit comme il devait le faire avant la chute de Bran. Jon était resté ici a Winterfell à sa demande.  
Robb son fils aîné, qui n'avait que quelques mois de plus que Jon, essayait de cacher son malheur d'avoir été rasé lors de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ned attrapa son regard et lui lança un regard sévère. Robb hocha la tête pour comprendre et parvint à se détendre et même à sourire un peu.  
Eddard était anxieux de laisser la direction du Nord à Robb qui pensait que s'amuser avec son ami Theon.

Enfin, après beaucoup d'anticipation, les visiteurs ont franchi les portes du château.  
Ned reconnut immédiatement le légendaire Ser Barristan Selmy lord Commandant de la Garde Royale.  
Derrière lui se trouvait cote à cote le roi un jeune homme qui lui ressemble et certainement son frère Renly.  
Eddard ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire incrédule étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua l'apparence de son vieil ami. ''Comment était-il devenu encore plus gros?'', pensa-til. Robert mit pied à terre avec quelques difficultés.

Une fois devant lui, Ned s'est agenouillé, de même que chacun de sa maisonnée. Le roi leur fit rapidement signe de se lever.

« Ned, c'est bon de te voir. Tu n'as pas changé du tout! »

Le seigneur de Winterfell regarda le ventre de Robert, et le roi éclata de rire. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était le signal que tout le monde attendait. Les serviteurs se sont approchés des visiteurs pour prendre soin de leurs chevaux et les salutations de bienvenue se sont dissipées, ne laissant que les Starks, les frères Baratheon et leur gardes.

Robert a demandé à Ned de le conduire à la crypte. Il hésitait à laisser Catelyn seul pour traiter avec Renly qu'elle avait rencontré seulement une fois il y a une vingtaine d'année, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser son ami, pas lorsqu'il voulait saluer la femme qu'il avait tant aimée.

Pendant que Ned conduisait son vieil ami, il repensait à la dernière conversation qui a eu lieu au même endroit lors du dernier hommage que robert avait rendu aux Stark décédés.

**Trois ans plus tôt**

Nous devrions même être frères", a-t-il ajouté avec un regard triste vers la statue de Lyanna. "Et bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour ça. Tu as des filles, j'ai des fils. Nous allons rejoindre nos maisons."

Ned fut sans voix pendant une seconde. Il avait soupçonné que Robert voudrait épouser Gendry à Sansa, il était prêt à négocier pour elle parce qu'il savait qu'elle voulait épouser Joffrey. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Arya participerait également à la discussion.

"Filles", répéta-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière lettre.  
Robert avait l'air surpris.

« Oui. Tu as deux filles, n'est-ce pas? »

"Je… Je le sais, Grace. Mais Arya est si jeune… Encore une enfant…"  
Et si sauvage, si volontaire et pas prête pour le mariage, et complètement opposé à l'idée même de se marié un jour, et…

"Baliverne Ned. Catelyn était plus jeune que ça quand elle a été fiancée à ton frère."

Ned ne pouvait pas le nier qu'Arya était assez vieille pour se fiancer. Pourtant, même s'il avait toujours su que le moment viendrait, l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Un sentiment de terreur se glissa dans son dos alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer Arya comme une dame du sud. Il y avait quelque chose de si faux dans la photo qu'il l'a presque fait grimacer de manière visible.

"Robert, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Arya serait une bonne princesse."

"Joffrey s'assurera qu'elle le devienne."

Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Pas du tout. Il connaissait assez bien Robert pour savoir que la décision concernant le nombre de mariages était prise, il ne pourrait pas en sortir Arya, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même faire quelque chose pour Sansa.

"Robert, puis-je suggérer que nous laissions vos enfants choisir?"

Il a pris soin de ne pas dire «nos enfants». Robert serait plus disposé à suivre son idée s'il pensait que Gendry et Joffrey pourraient prendre leur décision tous seuls. Et il ne doutait pas que Joffrey choisirait Sansa, elle avait l'étoffe d'une princesse parfaite, d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà si admirée pour Joffrey. Il aurait juste besoin d'essayer de convaincre Gendry de laisser son frère épouser Sansa et de choisir Arya pour lui-même. Cela pourrait s'avérer difficile, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

"Laisser mes enfants choisir? Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Il a répondu. "Tant qu'il y a deux mariages entre les Starks et les Barathéons, pourquoi devrait-il avoir une importance de choisir qui épouse qui? Laisse-les choisir quelqu'un pour qui ils ont au moins une certaine forme de sentiment, et ces mariages pourraient avoir plus de succès que…"**  
**Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais Robert rit doucement.****

"Dis-le, Ned. J'ai un besoin urgent de ton honnêteté, n'ose pas devenir l'un de ces bâtards menteurs dont je me retrouve entouré."**  
**« Ces mariages peuvent finir par avoir plus de succès que le vôtre, votre Grace. »****

**Fin du flash-back **

« C'est ici » Ned montra à Robert l'emplacement de trois tombes les unes à côté des autres. Le roi s'agenouilla devant la statue de la femme ou des roses d'hivers était posé devant.

Une fois son recueille terminé, Robert ne perdit pas de temps.  
Après quelques mots au sujet de Lyanna et de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, il s'est rendu au vif du sujet de ça venu.

« Jon Arryn nous a quitté j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle Main du Roi. »

Ned s'était attendu à ces paroles, mais il espérait qu'il en aurait au moins un jour avant que le roi aborde le sujet. Il se laissa tomber à un genou.

"Votre Grâce, je ne suis pas digne de l'honneur."

Cela provoqua un grand rire de son ami.

« Assez avec 'Votre Grâce'! Et vous savez que je ne le suis pas. Je peux gagner un royaume, mais pas ce qui est de le gouverner, nous étions censés gouverner ensemble, mon ami. »

« Si tu n'es pas digne de cet honneur, alors personne dans ce putain de royaume ne l'est. »

J'ai besoin de toi, Ned. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens en qui je peux avoir confiance. Quelqu'un doit diriger les Sept Royaumes et les Dieux seul savent que cela ne devrait pas être moi."

« Vous vous sous-estimez, Votre Grâce. »

« Non, mon fils sera certainement un grand Roi, mais pas moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide et mon fils aussi, il faut le préparer et ta fille aussi »

Lord Eddard Stark savait qu'après de tel argument il ne pouvait dire non.

« Comme votre grâce l'ordonne, je serai votre main Majesté », dit-il en se prosternant.

Robert éclat de rire et donna lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile! »

« Maintenant, allons boire un verre!"»

« Bien, nous devront parler de l'autre sujet très important plutard, Ah ! Les mariages ...» ajouta Robert en remontant les marches.


End file.
